


Next Time

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa cares for Sandor after an injury.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Sandor howls as Sansa pours water over his hands. Pink and green dribble onto the snow from his cuts and blisters. 

She winces, “Would you like something to bite down on? My father swore by that.”

Anything her father swore by is accepted as truth. Another pained howl bubbles in his throat as she squeezes pus from a blister. 

“I need a drink,” he grunts. “Where’s the big bitch when we need her?”

“Brienne is not a tavern maid. I sent her and Podrick to get a salve from Sam.”

“Pick someone else next time.” 

“Don’t get injured next time.”


End file.
